Take Care
by Officegirl13
Summary: Ten years ago, Edward vowed to take care of 13 year old Bella as her personal bodyguard to his boss, Charlie Swan, owner of Swan Corps. All he's ever tried to do is protect her, but has ended up shielding her from the real world. One night, de decides to go against orders of his boss and show her what she's been missing.
1. Chapter 1- Defeat

**Chapter 1 -**

 **A/N**

 **I keep telling myself I shouldn't begin writing these fics I know I won't be able to keep up with without losing valuable sleep, yet here I am. LOL.**

 **As always, SM owns everything, I just play around with it.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Prologue**

 _ **10 years ago – Seattle**_

 _I don't know why I agreed to this in the first place. She's just a kid, what's wrong with them?_

" _Cullen, are you going to to watch her or not? The little bitch keeps trying to scream". He's peaking out from the half open door and I can hear her muffled cries in the background._

 _I though deeply. If I watch her, I can keep her safe. I know what they're planning. I know where this is headed. I need to keep her safe._

" _Yes" I look him dead in the eye. "I will, I'll shut her up"._

 _I shoot him my best smirk._

 _He nods and motions for me to come in._

 _I step inside and look at the fragile, small body lying on the floor who looks at me with pleading, tear filled eyes._

 _I look down at her, trying to hide my own emotions._

" _Hello, Isabella."_

 _ **Present time – Panama City, Panama**_

 **EPOV**

My usual alarm at 5:55 jolts me awake, reminding me of my daily 6:00 a.m. briefing with my boss. I love my job, I'm good at it. But it hates me, I think.

My phone rings at 6:00 a.m., like it always does and I let it ring 2 times so that fucker doesn't think he owns me. He does.

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

"Edward." He's like that. Cold and bitter. His words are like him, strict and rigid, never budging or showing any sign of interest in anything but the job.

"She's fine. One of her classes was delayed yesterday, but we phoned the teacher and she was able to prove she was in a traffic jam near the roundabout at the mall. As always, no parties, no friends, no social outings, no driving by herself, no dates."

I purposely hide what I found a couple days ago, something I have to discuss with her as soon as I figure out how to.

"Good. Keep it up, Edward."

I hate that I have to. I've seen her every day since _that day_ and she's visibly lost her light, her shine, her happiness. She's kept away from anything remotely similar to a normal life. Away from her family, her home, everything. And it's my fault, because it's my job to do that. To keep her way from harm's way. Away from everything.

I stretch and make my way to my drawer, where I pull out my workout shorts and put on my sneakers. I wash my teeth, as well as my face and as always, there's huge bags under my eyes. I can't sleep five out of seven nights, the stress is too much sometimes. I'm always wondering what I can do to make her feel better, make her not hate me as much. Maybe even maker her like me. But I remember that that's not my job, mine is to keep her safe. Always.

That keeps me up as well. I can't sleep wondering if she's sound asleep or halfway across the globe in a container. Those thoughts usually make me get up and go check on her and I do so freely. I have the key to her room after all.

That reminds me…

I make my way to her room, turning the key on the lock and peek inside. Chestnut hair spread across the pillow and pale skin shines through the barely there light. She's sleeping. She's safe. A sigh of relief escapes my lips and I'm back on my way.

As I get to the home gym, I chose a playlist for my thirty minute daily sprint and hop on the treadmill.

When I'm done, I pull off my sweaty shirt and lounge around, knowing she won't be up for at least another hour and look at the news. Gang violence, drug cartels, and corrupt politician, nothing new. One news, though catches my eye and I make a mental note to look it up and dig further later, that could be an issue.

I'm making my way back to my room when I notice Bella's door is open. I peek inside and as thought, she's not there. Where is she? I look around and wonder why she's up so early, she doesn't have anywhere to go after all.

"Edward?"

I spin around at the familiar voice and there she is.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She looks down as she bites her lip. She's always done that. She's nervous.

"Bella, is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head, still looking down.

I step forward and tilt her head upwards, forcing her to look at me. I can't miss the gasp that escapes her lips. She's always like this when I'm too close to her and I don't quite know what that look in her eyes is. Fear? Annoyance? Lust?

"Bella, I am not going to ask you this again. What's the matter? You're acting weird. I feel something's off and if you don't tell me, I will be forced to tell your dad and we both know-"

"No! Don't. Please." Okay then.

"So tell me, Isabella" She knows I pull out the Isabella thing when I'm angry or impatient, When I'm scolding her.

"I have a date. A breakfast date."

"Isabella, dates aren't allowed. You know that." I already knew about the date. I check her internet history once a week, making sure she isn't going on some random, sketchy places, talking to strangers and giving them personal info.

Few days ago, I caught her logging on to a facebook with a name that clearly wasn't hers and false info everywhere. She was talking to some guy named John. I could tell form his messages he was probably some 25 year old douche trying to get an easy lay, not a date.

"I know, it's just I like him. And I really want to."

"And I can understand that, but it's not allowed."

"And I can understand that, but I want to." The look in her eyes change and she's defying me. Us. Everyone who's dedicated to protecting her.

She's been doing this for a while lately, I don't know if it's the age or what, but she's been angry at us lately. Like she's finally realized there's more to life than what we've let her see.

She's been watching more Netflix lately, maybe seeing other people act freely has made her want the same thing. Mental note: Block Netflix on her Smart TV.

"Okay. I'll call your father, explain the situation to him, how about that? Hello Mr. Swan, this is Edward, yes I'm fine, how about you? That's great. Yeah. Bella wants to go out on a date with some random guy from the internet. The reason? She wants to."

"How do you know it's a guy form the internet?"

"I check up on your browser history. I know what you do online. I thought you knew."

" _What?"_ She shrieks. Guess she didn't know…

"Edward, what the hell? You people have no boundaries. What if I'm searching private matters online?"

"I'm the only one with access, Bella. I don't go around printing your history and laughing about it over drinks with the other guys. If you look for a private matter, I overlook it and leave it at that. The last thing I want is other people knowing that stuff."

She still looks pissed.

"Bella, I do it to protect you. All I ever do is to protect you, not make you angry. Please understand that and cancel the _date."_

She sighs and I can tell in her eyes she's accepting defeat. I hate that look in her eyes.

"Okay. I'll let him know I won't make it and delete that account and never get back on. I'm sorry."

With that she turns and heads to her room, head down and shoulders slumped. After I hear the quiet click of her door, I go to my room and hop in the shower.

 **A/N**

 **Short, but we're just getting started ;)**

 **Reviewers get to eat popcorn while watching Edward sprint on a treadmill.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Red

**Chapter 2 - Red**

 **A/N**

 **Two chapters in one day, I surprise even myself.**

 **SM owns todo. I own nada.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Present time – Panama City, Panama**_

 **EPOV**

5:55 alarm sound and I'm up by 5:56, washing my teeth and a minute later, checking on Bella.

At 6:00 a.m. the phone starts buzzing and I answer on the third ring. Take that, fucker.

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

"Edward." Fucker.

"She's sleeping. The week was uneventful, as always. There is a slight issue I wanted to consult with you."

"Yes?"

"The Finance ball?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's here, in Panama."

"Edward, get to the point."

"It clearly states Swan Corps and Stanley Enterprises are the main hosts. You're coming, Sir?"

"I am, Edward."

"Bella's going too, then?"

"She is."

"When were you planning to tell me, Sir?"

"Edward, _you_ report to _me_ , not the other way around. My daughter's whereabouts are not your issue."

"Honestly, Sir? Your daughter's whereabouts are my job. I have to know with anticipation where we're going so I can set up a team-"

"A team won't be necessary. I'm taking my daughter out on a father-daughter date to the annual Finance Ball. She will wear a red dress, hair up, and her father will be at her side. She doesn't need you. She has me." Father- daughter date? Is this guy serious?

He doesn't even speak to her directly, since when is he interested in going out with her? And what the fuck is up with the red dress?

"Okay. Bye, Sir." And I hear his end of the phone turn silent. Fucker can't even be cordial enough to say goodbye.

I knock softly on Bella's door and let her know about the Finance Ball.

"Bella, I need to speak with you."

She opens the door with an exasperated sigh and sits back down on her bed. I remember when she didn't resent me. When this was almost my bed, too.

"What?" She looks at me, expecting me to go on.

"Your father called. He's taking you on a father-daughter date." I cringe as I say the term.

So does Bella.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, Bella."

"Guy doesn't even talk to me, why does he suddenly want me as his date at this big event?"

"I don't know, Bella. And I can't ask. He is my boss, he gives orders and I follow."

"Sheep." She whispers so low I can barely listen.

Did she just call me _sheep?_

"Excuse me?"

"You're all a bunch of sheep. Following your damn leader like a herd." What the hell is her problem lately?

"Isabella, stop acting like a child throwing a useless tantrum and calling people names. Your father wishes you accompany him to the Ball, so you're going. We'll go get you a dress later. He says to wear red."

"I don't like that color."

"Well you'll be wearing it this weekend so get used to the idea."

"At what time are we going dress shopping?"

"2:00 p.m., after lunch."

"I'll be ready."

I nod and leave her room.

By 2:00 p.m., I'm straightening my tie and getting ready to leave when Bella emerges from her room in blue skinny jeans and a white v neck, clearly contrasting my suit.

"The Ball's tonight?" she raises her brow mockingly. She always makes fun of the fact that her father has us wearing suits everywhere we go, making it very obvious that were part of a security team.

"Very funny. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The dress shop is huge and I mean _huge._ The apartment Charlie bought the team here in Panama is big, compared to what the average family can afford. But this is just… ridiculous.

Dresses of all shapes and sizes, thousands of colors. And looking at the price tags, all above 1k. Who spends a thousand dollars, _minimum_ , on a dress? Jesus…

"Hola, bienvenidos a Glamour Couture" the sales lady comes to us and offers champagne. I decline, knowing I can't drink on the job and Bella accepts the two glasses happily. I smile as I realize she rarely gets to drink, despite being twenty three. Lord knows I loved my drinks at twenty three.

Bella smiles at her politely, not wanting to tell the lady she speaks no Spanish, despite living in a Spanish speaking country.

"Buenas, buscamos un traje largo, rojo. Es para una gala este fin de semana." I tell her we need a red dress for this weekend and she nods and directs Bella to all the dresses in her size section.

Bella picks out all the red, size 2 dresses on display and heads to the changing room with the sales lady while I sit in the typical man chair right outside it.

I'm scanning the latest edition of US Weekly when Bella walks out in the first dress. I have to do a double take because this Bella, the one standing in front of me, is so much _older_ somehow. I know Bella is not a child, she's legal everywhere and girls her age are doing things no child would do, but Bella's always been that small person I met that day. She's always been someone I look out for and take care of, like you would do with a child.

But right now, she looks so… _womanly._

The dress is tight, almost like a Mrs. Rabbit type of dress. A slit that goes all the way up to her mid-thigh, tight and strapless. Her cleavage. Jesus, _Bella has cleavage_? Her body is almost an hour glass shape and I'm honestly taken by surprise.

My face must indicate so.

"I look like a whore." She says, clearly uncomfortable in the dress.

"You don't, Bella. It's just not your style. Try on the next one."

She nods and heads back to the dressing room.

The next dress is like cupcake style. It's hideous. She doesn't even finish walking out when I'm already furiously shaking my head no. Ew.

She laughs and heads back in. The sales lady doesn't laugh.

The third dress is more her. It's still tight, like the first one, which is something I've realized flatters her apparently curvaceous body, but no mid-thigh slit, the straps are thick and the color isn't bright red, it's more burgundy. I like it.

"I like it. Edward, do you like it?"

"I do."

"It's not too tight?"

"I think it looks perfect on you."

"I agree with your husband. It is stunning on your pale skin." Another sales lady commented, one who spoke English. Bella smiled.

We're getting used to the "husband" comments these days. If Bella goes out, I'm right beside her. Like a husband would be. I used to be mistaken for her older brother, maybe her baby sitter, but lately the boyfriend and husband comments have started. I guess im the only one just know noticing she's not a little girl anymore.

"Thank you, I guess dressing up is weird for me. I don't really go out much." _Understatement of the century, Bella._

"Oh, me neither. But if I was going out, I'd wear that one."

"Okay, this one it is then. Thank you…" Bella waited to hear the lady's name.

"Alice. I'm Alice."

"Well, thank you Alice. I'm Bella."

"And I'm Edward, the one with the credit card. Where do I pay?"

Alice laughed and led me to the payment sections where she wrote down my number and email to let me know about their promotions. Soon after, Bella walked out, burgundy dress in hand with a plastic wrap for protection around it. The dress had its own Edward, huh?

I'm like a plastic wrap protecting Bella from any stains or rips. From anything that could build her some character or experience.

We got back in the black Toyota Prado and headed home. Bella was quiet the entire way there.

There was a time where I was like a friend to her. She'd ask questions about anything and everything. I guess it was the curiosity that came with being a teenager. She'd ask about my life, my family and friends, my girlfriends, my hobbies, like she was trying to get a taste of what a normal life was like, even if she still didn't quite understand that her life wasn't normal.

I's answer all those questions with a smile on my face. I loved that she still had a spark in her, despite what had happened to her. I loved her curiosity, the fact that she wanted to know of other's experiences, despite the bitterness of not being able to live those things for herself.

I don't know at what moment she lost that, and I hate that I didn't see it coming.

"How are you, Bella?" I try to make meaningful conversation that doesn't involve me scolding her or giving her orders from her father, for once.

"I'm… fine." She sighs. "Edward, I'm sorry for calling you and your team sheep earlier this week I just… I was mad. I'm sorry. I appreciate all you do for me" She looks up at me with sad eyes and I can tell she didn't mean to say those things.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm not mad at you. You know I can't be mad at you." I smile her way to let her know that it's all good.

She smiles back and then out the window.

What is she thinking?

 **A/N**

 **Still a bit short, but we're getting there.**

 **Reviewers get to twirl around in a red dress with Edward ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Intruder

**Chapter 3 - Intruder**

 **A/N**

 **To clear some stuff up: Bella is 23, Edward is 34.**

 **Things will start to make sense as the story goes. I can't give you everything from the start, what's the fun in that? :)**

 **As always, SM owns everything.**

 _ **Present time – Panama City, Panama**_

 **EPOV**

A loud thump wakes me from my sleep and as I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table, I can see its 2:37 a.m., way before I'm supposed to be up for my morning briefing and way before the rest of the team has to be up.

 _What's going on?_

I get up, grab my gun and walk towards the hallway. Moments after, once again, there's a loud thump.

 _Who's out there?_

I make my way quietly out the door, careful to not make any noise, so the intruder doesn't hear me and tries to escape.

I can make out an outline of a body in the dark. A small and fairly thin man- _wait no_ , it's a woman. The intruder is a woman? As soon as the though goes through my mind, I bump into one of the corridor tables and come to a halt. The person in front of me jumps in shock and turns around.

 _Bella?_

"Edward? Is that you?" It _is_ Bella.

"Yes, it's me." I pass her and reach the light switch for the corridor and flick it on. She eyes me suspiciously and then notices my gun.

"Why do you have your gun with you?"

"I thought you were an intruder."

"You're all paranoid."

"We're cautious, that's all." She nods and continues on her way to the kitchen.

I walk behind her and wonder why she's up at this time. Can she not sleep? Is she having nightmares again? Do I still make her feel safe?

"Why are you up so late? Well, early… depending on how you look at it." I ask her.

"I can't sleep." She says it nonchalantly, like we haven't been through this already. Like I don't know the reason for it.

"Bella…"

"Don't start with that, please. I'm fine. A human being can have trouble sleeping every now and then. It's not some weird thing." She's like that lately, so defensive.

"I only ask because I want to help. I used to help you with that, you know?"

"I know, Edward. But I was eighteen the last time. It's not happening again, you can relax."

I sigh, knowing she isn't going to tell me what's on her mind. Why does she hate me? Why can't I be her friend like old times? "Okay, then. I'll be in my room."

She looks at me and I can tell she's sad. Her eyes have always been like a window to her soul. So transparent and obvious. Now, I'm just confused and never know what she's thinking. She doesn't tell me either.

 _ **7 years ago – Seattle**_

" _Edward!"_

 _The chilling scream wakes me and has me darting down to the room next door. Her cries always have me acting out automatically._

 _I open the door and rush to her bed. I grab her face and make her look at me through the tears._

" _What's wrong, Bella? Are you okay?"_

" _I'm scared. I had a dream about tomorrow." Oh? So her dreams were no longer about her past? That's… progress, I guess._

" _What scares you about tomorrow?" I knew it was her junior year homecoming and she was going with Jake, our neighbor._

" _They all think I'm weird, they'll laugh at my dress. They'll probably give me a hard time. I don't want to go without you." I sigh and look at her. Those brown eyes aching for some type of reassurance that tomorrow will be okay, that she'll always be okay._

 _I grab her and sit her on my lap, she's always liked that. I think feeling herself tight against another warm body is something she wasn't used to as a child, but ever since she's been under my watch, it's become something usual for us._

" _They're teenagers like you, Bella. They're all insecure and seeking approval. Maybe right now they can't see past what Kate and her crew say about you but someday they'll realize how wrong they've been and will definitely regret it. Especially when you become president." I joke with her so she can relax a little._

 _Kate Johnson is a senior at her school and a textbook definition of a bully. You always read about girls like her in books or see girls like her in movies, but you never think they exist. They do. And the happen to go to school with Bella._

 _You see, Bella was transferred from her school after the incident three years ago and everyone already knew who she was. The girl from the news, the one who was search for by thousands of authorities over the U.S. for over two weeks. The girl that had been taken, held under horrible conditions and traded for millions. Daughter of Charlie Swan. The traumatized girl. The one they had heard went to a therapist, like it was some big deal._

 _She was constantly scrutinized. If she dropped her apple in the lunch room, they would all grow silent and stare at her, then whisper about how she was always shaking. She wasn't, she was just cold, but they always had to create rumors at her expense._

 _I knew it wasn't all bad. She had some friends, but the fact that her father didn't allow parties or social get togethers made it difficult for her to keep up with them regularly. That's why I always tried to talk to her as much as possible and find out about her life. I wanted her to feel like there was always someone there for her, who she could confide in._

" _Do you think I really can be president, though? I'm a woman, isn't that illegal? She jokes back. She's always been witty. She'll be a great lawyer, one day._

" _We're making progress, you know? Some men are making their own midnight sandwiches right about now." I laugh with her._

 _She hugged me tighter and rested her head on my shoulder as I massage her hair gently. Minutes after she's fast asleep so I lay her down and kiss her forehead._

" _I'll always take care of you. I'll always keep you safe."_

 _ **Present time – Panama City, Panama**_

I lay in bed, wondering why Bella is having a hard time sleeping. Maybe it is a normal thing, just a normal girl having some normal sleeping issues. Except she's _not_ normal. But she _is_ , she's just in not normal _conditions_ …I close my eyes and decide to rest for what's left of my "free" time.

After my typical 6 a.m. briefing and a quick sprint, I shower and get ready for the day. As I head into the kitchen, I see Jasper making coffee.

"Sup, man.?" He hands me the coffee and some creamer. I decline the creamer.

He laughs. "Rough night?"

I shake my head no. "Nah, just didn't get much sleep, nothing major."

"You take this job too seriously." Here we go again.

The other guys in the Panama team, Emmet, Jasper and Derek, always have opinions on how I handle my job.

We're supposed to be off duty around forty hours a month, ten hours a week. We get to do whatever we want or go wherever we want as long as the rest of the team stays. Some days, when Bella is sleeping, the guys head out to the balcony and enjoy a beer or two and talk about what they did in those ten hours and with who.

Usually the stories are about women, sometimes about men, in Derek's case, and sometimes the stories were about what they will do their next break.

But they don't have the responsibility I do. They don't carry the weight of a young girl's life on their shoulder and they haven't looked that same girl and the eye and _swore_ to her, to never _ever_ let anything happen to her.

"Edward, that girl can't be your entire life, you've got like thousands of free hours accumulated by now. You could probably take like 2 years off as paid vacation time." Jasper insists. I know he means well, but he should know by now that I'm not listening.

Jasper and I hit it off instantly as soon as I joined their security team. He was the youngest, after me, of all of us and we bonded a lot during Bella's school hours, when we would literally sit outside all day waiting for her to come out. He joined the agency after his high school sweetheart and wife, Maria, passed away after a college shooting.

He first started dating her when they were fifteen, were together for seven years before getting married and only two years later, on her graduation, some kid with issues decided to seek revenge and ended up killing six students and eighteen more were wounded. Of those eighteen wounded, four died. One of them, Maria. He joined the team and never looked back.

I know for a fact, when he goes out in his free time he goes to strip clubs or whore houses and pretends he can clear his mind that way. I know for a fact, he hates himself every time.

"Jas, I understand your point. I just don't feel like asking for any free time. I don't have anything to do if I leave this house. Hell, I don't even know anyone that doesn't live in this house." I mean, that _is_ true. It's not why I don't leave, but I don't need him knowing more than he does.

"There's hundreds of cheap strip clubs in this country, man. It's better that you don't know anyone."

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing." I look him in the eye and hope he gets my point and just drops it.

"Your loss." He grabs his cup and heads out to join the rest of them.

I eat alone on the kitchen table and wait for Bella to wake.

 **A/N**

 **Reviewers get to sneak up on Edward at 2:00 a.m. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Firsts

**Chapter 4 – Firsts**

 **A/N Life kinda hit me hard and fast for a sec there. After a breakup, change of jobs, finding God and a total lifestyle change, IM BACK!**

 **Sorry to those who followed the story since the beginning.**

 **All characters belong to SM. I, refreshingly, don't own anything at the moment. :)**

 _ **Present time – Panama City, Panama**_

 **BPOV**

I twist and turn all night. I just can't seem to find rest lately, no matter how hard I try to. So much is on my mind lately.

 _Will I ever date?_

 _Will I ever freely leave my house?_

 _Will I ever have a boyfriend? Get married? Have an intimate relationship with a human being?_

 _Why does my dad want to take me on a date?_

 _Why am I acting up so much?_

 _Why do I lash out on Edward whenever I get the chance?_

There's so much introspection going on that sleep seems like a waste of time. I desperately want answers as to why I'm so confused and annoyed all day.

 _Am I about to get my period?_ No, that's not it. What is it?

 _Am I going through late puberty?_

 _Is that a thing?_

 _Should I google it?_ No, definite no. Edward sees my browsing history. That's embarrassing. And difficult to explain. I had no idea he sees my browsing history and am utterly ashamed. There's few times I have been mortified in the presence of him. Once when I was fourteen, getting my period for the first time and he had to teach me how to apply a tampon or a pad because the maid was out on vacation. Edward is trustworthy and serious… and I was young but not too young to not understand the vulnerability of a man seeing you naked and in fear.

Second, the time I woke up peeing on my bed. At seventeen. Once again, Edward was trustworthy and serious. He ran a bath for me, washed the bed sheets and never told anyone. I was crying the rest of the night out of sheer humiliation and impotence… what seventeen-year-old girl pees in her bed? He assured me it's what happens after trauma or if you're dreaming of a toilet but I don't remember any dreams of toilets. I was so embarrassed that night I decided to just face my fears and quit crying out to Edward for help at night. It was the last time I slept in his arms.

Third, probably this. I am twenty-three years old and desperate for a date to the point of creating a false account and catfishing some poor guy with lower standards than myself. I know I'm not ugly looking but if I never put myself out there, I'll never meet anyone.

Everyday I'm closer to just accepting it.

I know Edward was just trying to help tonight but I can't help but blame him for part of my problems. I want to let go, be free and roam the world for myself but neither him nor my father let me just… _be._ If I could just go to the movies, on dates, work a part time job, head to the beach for a day, grab drinks with a friend… maybe I'd sleep peacefully at night and feel fulfilled with my life.

I glance at the clock and it's 7:28 a.m. Better get to it.

I get up, walk to the bathroom and begin my morning routine. Wash teeth, wash face, shower and throw on some casual clothes for a lazy Friday. I linger on my face in the mirror and look at my hair. I sigh as I remember how long it used to be. I cut it on a whim about shoulder length and feel uglier than ever. It's just hair, I guess? It'll grow back.

I walk into the kitchen and there is Edward sitting having his coffee. He turns and looks at me and smiles. There's something so reassuring about him.

"You feeling better?" He seems genuinely concerned.

"I am" I lie. I don't want to stress him out. Lord knows he stresses out.

"There's coffee and pancakes. Help yourself" He gently smiles and focuses back on his newspaper while stuffing his mouth with a huge piece of pancake. Who still reads newspapers? I forget he's thirty-four going on sixty.

"I want to go to the movies tonight."

"Okay, I'll arrange a car there and I'll escort you inside." Another huge bite of pancake.

"Come with me." And there goes the fork drop.

"What?" His mouth is full of pancake but the shock is evident even through the mouthful question.

"Come with me."

"You want me to go to the movies? With you?"

"Yes."

He forcibly swallows the piece of pancake and chugs some coffee before turning to me with full attention.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want me to go _with_ you?"

"We always went out together."

"Key word _went_. Why now? Again?"

"I don't want to go alone" I say. Truthfully.

He looks sad. Here comes the pity party. I think he can tell from my face that I don't want his pity or sadness. Just his company.

"I'll be ready at 6:00 p.m. Be ready, as well."

"Yes sir." And I dive into my pancakes, trying to avoid any awkward conversation that might come from trying to fill in the silence. I hate that it's become this way, we used to be so comfortable with one another.

The situations life put us in obligated us to be okay with seeing each other in very vulnerable times. Read: me getting my period for the first time. But also, many other situations.

To give you some context on this… Edward, Emmet and the other guys frequently have to deal with life situations in this house and that's made us all bond. More with Edward than the others, but still, we all got along more as a family than friends or colleagues. Well, we used to.

 _ **6 years ago - New York City**_

 _ **6:00 p.m.**_

" _Where can one get a beer here, though?" Emmet's booming voice was loud- even for a New York street where everything seems to overpower voices._

" _Do you think about anything else? At all?" I giggle at Edward's comment. It's so…_ Edward _. He's always been the serious and grown up one out of all of them, despite being of the youngest of the crew._

" _I do. Nine to five usually. As soon as that clock marks 5:01 my head is on happy hour mode."_

" _Right, I forget you two don't work 24 hours." His comment seems bitter and my heart hurts as he says the words. Does he hate his job? Taking care of me? Dedicating all day every day to me and my life? It must suck now that I think of it._

" _But I wouldn't change it for the world." He smiles as he looks over at me and throws his arm over my shoulders for a squeeze. "What's more fun than spending all day with this sweet teenager who's almost an adult." He kisses the top of my head and everything is better. He has a way of doing that._

 _Jasper groans and we all laugh. He's usually the coldest and most distant- also the most anti-love human on earth. Maria's death must have done that, poor man._

" _Baby Isa, you're almost not a baby!" Emmet's voice, impossibly louder than before alerts almost all off New York of my upcoming birthday._

" _Six hours to be exact." Edward, once again, looks over and smiles. I know he's reassuring me with every word and gesture. He knows I'm not content with where my life is at and how I thought it would be. We talked a lot on the plane here and he got me to confess my insecurities._

 _I didn't know what I wanted to study in college. Or where my job would take me. I thought I'd have had my first kiss by now or some hand holding action. Edward, in Edward fashion thought it was funny and gave me a peck on the cheek plus a hand hold._

" _One, two, three..."_

" _Why are you counting?"_

" _Cause in about forty-five seconds our hands will start sweating and you'll officially have hit the hand holding milestone. No one should turn eighteen and not have experienced uncomfortable, sweaty hand holding. It's a part of life."_

 _I can't contain my laugh and everything's better. It always is better with him cheering me up._

" _So, miss eighteen-in-six-hours, where do we go?" Emmet is clearly on the hunt for a beer so I suggest a bar nearby. I've heard about it on Facebook._

" _Isabella, that place is way too grown for you. Let's go to Applebee's instead."_

" _Bro, are you serious?" Emmet had to stop walking for this one._

" _Yes." Edward's jaw was shut tight. Sign #1 of him getting serious. Time for me to step in_

" _Edward, I'm turning eighteen. Take me somewhere grown, come on. I won't drink and I always behave. My dad doesn't have to know." I cheeky smile as Emmet and Jasper fist bump and he knows I've shut down his arguments._

" _Fine. But we leave at 1:00 a.m. sharp. Got it?"_

" _Sir, yes, sir." We all say in unity as we fake salute him like a soldier._

 _ **9:00 p.m.**_

 _In my hotel room, I dig up my best 'bar outfit' and heels. I secretly don't want to look like the child of the group even if that's what I am._

 _As soon as I'm ready I phone Edward's room and we meet in the suite's kitchen. My father always makes sure we all stay in the same suite to avoid danger. Sucks. I would've liked privacy in a moment like this... to just blast some music and try to sexy dance in the mirror to celebrate becoming an adult. To feel like a woman._

 _We all gather our stuff and head out. My heart is racing… I'm thinking of all the possibilities of a night out with all the guys letting their guard down with booze and distracted… Maybe I'll dance with a stranger… maybe he'll buy me a drink... maybe he'll-_

" _You okay?" Edward looks at me with a raised brow, almost as if he knew what I was thinking._

" _Perfect, why?" I fake innocence. It doesn't work._

" _You have that face you make when you're about to do something that will make my hair grey 30 years too early."_

" _Relax, Edward. Can't a girl be excited for her birthday?"_

" _Sure, call it excitement. Don't get me in trouble is all I ask."_

" _Cross my heart." And I throw him a wink. He laughs and we keep walking._

 _As soon as we arrive to the restaurant, which definitely was more bar than food, but let's call it a restaurant, we were seated at a booth. I look around and try to get the feel of the place. Definitely "grown" like Edward called it._

 _There's a lot of open space that doubles as a dance floor where there's women in revealing tops swinging their hips with friends and drinks in their hand. There's loud music that definitely doesn't promote anything but dry humping your partner. There's low lights and a certain "Texas cowboy" vibe to the whole thing. Like the bars you see in movies or Super bowl beer commercials. Yeah… those. Bull and all._

" _Want some iced tea?" Edward interrupts my observation. I nod and continue._

 _My eyes linger on the bartender and the drink he's serving a bachelorette group. They're pink and fluffy looking, almost like cotton candy. It looks delicious and my curiosity is sparked._

" _Don't even think about it." Seriously? Look at something else?_

" _Edward, there's like fifty other women in this place. Could you fix your eyes on them and not on me or the direction I'm looking at? It's creepy."_

" _I don't get paid to look at them. Would be nice though. If there's a job for that, send them my CV."_

 _I roll my eyes and continue observing. Plus, some daydreaming._

 _I imagine myself hopping on the bull, swinging on it like a pro and wow-ing every guy in here. I imagine a handsome blonde coming up to me and offering a pink fluffy drink. I imagine myself with girlfriends dancing the night away with no worries but how we're going to get home. I smile as I picture it. I hang on to the hope that it will happen someday. Maybe when I run away._

" _Yo boys, let's go watch the bull riders." Emmet claps his hands together- as if making a statement not a suggestion and gets up._

" _Sure. I'm down." Jasper is up and following them._

 _Edward looks at me as I look at him. I smile reassuringly, "Go."_

" _Come with us."_

" _I like to observe, you know that. Go ahead, I'll be okay."_

" _Isabella, don't move from here."_

" _It's my birthday outing, dad. For once, don't tell me what to do."_

" _Your father has given me authority over you."_

 _I roll my eyes. "So?"_

" _So when I give you orders, you obey."_

" _Fine, I'll be right here. … go!" He looks at me threateningly one more time and heads towards them._

 _As soon as he's far away I get up and start roaming the place. It's much bigger than I imagined. A song I like starts playing and before I know it, my inhibitions are letting loose._

 _ **I**_ __ _ **must**_ __ _ **admit**_ _ **,**_ _ **I**_ __ _ **can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ __ _ **explain**_

 _ **Any**_ __ _ **of**_ __ _ **these**_ __ _ **thoughts**_ __ _ **racin**_ _ **'**_ _ **through**_ __ _ **my**_ __ _ **brain**_ _ **,**_ _ **it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_ __ _ **true**_

 _ **Baby**_ __ _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m**_ __ _ **howlin**_ _ **'**_ _ **for**_ __ _ **you**_

 _I swing my hips to the rhythm and sing along to the next verse._

 _ **There's something wrong, with this plot  
The actors here have not got a clue  
Baby I'm howlin' for you**_

 _By now I'm in the middle of the dance floor with some other girls who have adopted me into their circle. They're so nice!_

 _As the next part of the song comes on we all raise our hands and start twirling excitedly._

 _ **Da-da da-da da, da-da da-da da**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Da-da da-da da, da-da da-da da**_

 _I feel a warm hand sit at my waist and look to my left to find a long haired blonde hottie smiling at me and singing along._

 _ **Da-da da-da da, da-da da-da da**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Da-da da-da da, da-da da-da da**_

 _Despite my inmediate nerves, I smile back and quickly look around to make sure Edward is not near. Nope. We're good._

" _I'm Bradley. What's your name?" He whisper-yells into my ear. Can these people turn the music down? I think I'm being hit on for the first time ever._

 _I panic and give a fake name just to be sure, "Lucy."_

" _Lucy? Does everybody love you?" He smiles as he spins me around when the second chorus rolls around._

 _I chuckle at the reference. "That's what they say."_

" _What do you say, Lucy?" He stops dancing now. "Can I buy you a drink?" I almost faint right there. This is exactly what I had dreamed of. Oh, please Edward, don't show up now._

" _Sure". Not only am I being hit on, but I am gonna have my first drink! Pinch me!_

 _We make our way to the bar and he asks me what I want. I say anything pink and he orders me a Royal Blush. It's exactly the one I saw the girls have._

 _I try to act cool and bring the straw o my lips and am immediately taken aback by the sweetness of it. I expected alcohol to taste like it smells but boy, this is delicious! Like a candy! We stay by the bar and dance some more but there's no more conversation due to the loud music._

 _He orders me a second Royal Blush as I glance over at the bul. Sure enough, the guys are still very distracted by a busty brunette swinging for her life on the mechanic thing. Edward and Emmet are laughing about something and I get weirdly jealous. And there's a strange and new feeling at the pit of my stomach. I don't like him giving attention to other women._

 _What's Edward like with women? I wonder. I've only ever heard of one girl he occasionally saw up until I was sixteen and then she was never mentioned again. Does he not date? Does Edward have sex? Does he have sex in the same house I sleep in?_

 _I shake off the thoughts and focus back on Bradley and my drink. Is this thing stronger than the first one? Wow. I feel him inch closer to me as the songs pass by and I find myself not liking it. What the heck? His breath was hot on my face, his curls too messy for my taste all of a sudden and his smile started to creep me out._

 _Why am I turned off all of a sudden?_

 _I was on cloud nine two minutes ago?_

 _What do I want?_

 _I know what I want but I'm confused. I've never wanted him before._

 _I blame it on the booze._

 _I look over and see Edward raising his head in the direction of the booze. Oh no._

" _Crap, Bradley, I really have to go back to my table. Alone. I'm sorry."_

" _Babysitter?"_

" _Sort of."_

" _Cool. Later." He brushes me off like nothing… okay. Ego blow._

 _Then I have an epiphany. If I show Edward that he can just control me as he pleases, he will continue doing so. Ha! Let me show him what I can and can't do._

" _Bradley!"_

" _Yeah, babe'" He turns to me._

 _I walk up and grab his hand. "Let's go dance some more. But out here." I drag him to the middle of the dance floor where I catch Edward's eye and hold the stare for a couple seconds. I can see him mouthing "What the hell" and I wave. Take that, Mr. I-Give-You-Orders-And-You-Obey-Them. How's this?_

 _The DJ calls all singles to the dance floor and Drop It Like It's Hot starts playing real loud._

 _Bradley spins me so my back is facing his front and grabs my hips as we go down to the beat. I look up and am met with Edward looking at me furiously from the table. Good._

 _I circle my hips and try to act like I have any clue what I'm doing and I think it's working._

" _You're good at this." Bradley spins me back and we do the same motions but facing each other. I smile and nod. I turn back against him, I want to see Edward see me doing this. I feel rebellious. To hell with you and your orders._

 _I lean forward and stick my butt out towards Brad. He takes this as an offering and palms me so he's basically groping me in public. A group of girls on the table signal me to hop on and as Bradley and I move towards them I see Edward drop everything and head straight towards me._

" _Uh oh." I stop and turn to Brad._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing just-"_

" _Just she's seventeen which means you giving her alcohol is illegal. I suggest you step away."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me. Providing a minor with alcohol is illegal in all states. Step. Back." He's basically growling at Brad now and all I can do is look down as he looks at me for help. Sorry, boy. I'm guilty as chaaaarged._

" _Fuck this." And he practically runs off._

 _I haven't even looked up at Edward when he grabs my arm forcefully and pulls me towards the table. We surf through the crowd and get to the booth. He drops forty bucks, a note and gives me my purse._

" _What?" I ask, annoyed._

" _What? We're leaving, that's what." He doesn't even look at me and starts heading towards the door. I stand there frozen. He's really, really mad._

 _He looks back and yells from across the room, "We're leaving, Isabella. Come." I stand frozen, still. This time I'm embarrassed. Why is he scolding me like a child in public? On my birthday? Why can't he let me be normal?_

 _He walks back to me and grabs my hand. Before I can object my legs are moving towards the door. He doesn't look at me or talk on the whole commute back to the hotel. I start thinking of ways to make him feel bad for the scene he threw at the bar but nothing feels quite right. Shame starts to set in ad I think back on how I danced with that guy and accepted drinks, knowing well it could get him in trouble._

 _The elevator ride is unbearable. The silent and tense air is thick with anger and unspoken accusations. Once we're through the hotel door, hell begins._

" _What the hell was that, Isabella?" He screams so loud I think the entire building heard him._

 _I stay silent. He knows what it was._

" _You're not an adult, you can't be out there drinking and potentially getting like twenty people thrown in jail because you felt like trying something new. You are a child and that's why your father hired me- to take care of you." He pinches the bridge of his nose and lowers his tone. "All I ever do is take care of you, take you to shool, I've braided your hair, I've done your nails, I've tried and given my life to pleasing you and making sure you're happy and safe. I wanted, fuck no, I needed a night out to just relax and have a good evening and you go and throw that show for what? What do you want from me?"_

" _Let me live." I keep my tone cold and indifferent. It irks him and I know it._

" _That's what I'm trying to do but there are limits, Isabella. You were at a bar for crying out loud, that's already bad enough. You've gone through shit, you can't just be out there living life as if you're like anybody else." What? What's wrong with him? I'm not some freak._

" _I want to feel normal, okay?" I shout at him._

" _Well, you're not! There's different rules for you!"_

" _How am I not normal?" I'm furious at his insensitive comment. He knows I've spent my whole life insecure and feeling left out because of my past, who my dad is, how my life has played out and he says that._

" _You've seen shit. You've lived throught stuff. Fuck, you peed in bed a couple months ago. How's that for normal?" The second he says it I start bawling. That was the most embarrassing day of my life and he uses it to make a point. I feel humiliated._

 _I turn and run to my room. I lock the door and ignore his knocking._

" _I'm so sorry. I'm just mad, I don't know why I said that."_

 _I kick off my heels and cry._

" _Isabella, please open up."_

 _I remove my tight, uncomfortable skinny jeans and cry._

" _Forgive me. I'm an idiot. Please, I shouldn't have brought it up."_

 _I hear him step away and hug my pillow tighter. I hate this._

 _I hear the door fumble and then it opens. And there's Edward looking crazy with a knife in his hand. He actually went and broke the lock. What's wrong with him?_

 _He runs to my bed and hugs me._

" _You're the bravest girl I know. You're worth the universe and more." He tucks me under his arm as he caresses my hair trying to sooth me. "'m sorry I used something you're embarrassed of to belittle you in a fight. Forgive me. I love you so, so much. You're my world. Don't cry." He grabs my face and wipes my tears. I'm mortified._

" _I'm mortified."_

" _Don't be. It happens to all of us."_

" _It doesn't happen to you."_

" _Would you be freaked out if it happened to me?"_

" _No."_

 _He smiles and tells me to hang on. For what? And then I'm frozen in my spot. I feel warmth invading my leg, right where its tucked in close to his. Is this guy for real? Is he-?_

" _Now we both peed in bed. If I laugh at you, you can laugh at me too!" I lift the covers and check… Yep. He's peeing! In the bed! My bed!_

" _Edward, are you nuts?"_

" _No, I'm just casually peeing in bed. Has it happened to you?" And he smiles. And I'm done._

 _That's it for the night. All fights over. We laugh and clean the sheets together. He showers and puts on his sweats. I shower and clean off all the makeup._

 _There was never a fight longer than an hour. There was never any pain he couldn't make go away._

 **A/N Hope you liked the flashback! Hopefully it gives some insight as to how their relationship used to be**

 **Next chapter they go to the movies!**

 **Reviewers get to eat popcorn with Edward ;)**


End file.
